<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pieces of things I might never finish by Thewritingdoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410653">Pieces of things I might never finish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewritingdoor/pseuds/Thewritingdoor'>Thewritingdoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewritingdoor/pseuds/Thewritingdoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place where I can post the mess that is my fanfiction.</p><p>Pieces and bits of what could become stories and might one day become something or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a windy morning.<br/>
He heard no birds, or even the village coming to life a few hundred meters away, yet. Something was so loud he couldn’t sleep anymore. </p><p>Was it the howling wind? Looking outside the window made him want to burry his head in his pillow. Pitch dark.<br/>
Damn it.<br/>
Cursing the elements, he got up, and made his way to the bathroom. Coming inn last night had been hard, exhaustion and a general lack of sleep for the last month made him carelessly dump his mail on the table. He’d look at it in the morning.<br/>
Because right then, in that very moment, nothing but sleep occupied his mind. </p><p> </p><p>He had shuffled into bed, promising himself that he’d brush his teeth when he got up.</p><p>It felt nice, fresh water and toothpaste took away the lingering taste of whatever nightmare woke him up. Walking into the kitchen, deciding breakfast might as well be made, or at the very least, a cup of tea should pass his lips.<br/>
Instead, he light a few candles, and sat down to quickly look over what the mail consisted off.<br/>
Bills.<br/>
Newspaper.<br/>
Commercial.<br/>
A letter? </p><p>He looked at it.<br/>
Addressed to him this time.<br/>
So it wasn’t the wrong recipient this time.<br/>
But, he didn’t… Who would send him a letter?<br/>
The guys saw him when he came in to work, or they decided to be social. His asshole uncle was by no means the sender, as it was not pink, nor did it have his handwriting.<br/>
His cousins would all just appear, none of them sent a warning, they all just came around, and his dad lived in the same house as him.<br/>
Had it been his name, Law could have guessed the sender to have pink hair and two daughters. But the letter said ‘Trafalgar D. Water Law’ in a handwriting he wasn’t sure he had seen before.<br/>
Could it be one of Bellemere’s daughters?<br/>
Nojiko and Nami had been a lot younger last time he saw them. </p><p>Glaring at it didn’t help.<br/>
But opening it would mean he had invested enough energy to take in the new information. </p><p>He got himself a glass of water, before returning.<br/>
The lightning outside was creating a sharp contrast, as it brightened up everything for a second before it returned it to darkness, letting the low rumble of thunder take it’s place.<br/>
It was close.<br/>
Not too close.<br/>
But close enough to keep him staring at it for a moment longer. </p><p>Nami would have loved it.<br/>
The letter was mocking him at this moment, and he briefly considered just burning it.<br/>
What would he care for what it said?<br/>
Furthermore, he rarely did - Nami.<br/>
It could be her handwriting.</p><p>He looked at it again.<br/>
Close, but she hadn’t written him for a few months now.<br/>
Had the mailing system been clogged again? Or did they accidentally loose her letter, only to let it be found and finish it’s journey now.<br/>
The thunder was roaring.<br/>
The storm seemed to be moving away.<br/>
Loud.</p><p>It was so loud.<br/>
He decided to open it.<br/>
If worse came to worse, he’d only waste his time or be on the receiving end of a- “Good morning Law”<br/>
He stopped, he had opened half the envelope, but the danger of letting his dad cook soon put what written words might be hidden on a lower priority.<br/>
“I’ll make breakfast, I don’t think we need another f-“ His father was on fire.<br/>
Candles were dumb.<br/>
His dad was a hopeless mess.<br/>
And Law once again wondered, why was it always fire?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Messed up pieces of things I just feel the need to air out a little. Hope you enjoy some of it, and please, leave a comment with your thoughts on it. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey! Trafalgar, what are doing?” Law stopped, should he even answer at this point? The shop spoke for itself and he hadn’t gotten into drag as far as he knew, so what else could he be doing.<br/>“Shopping.” Kid didn’t seem to agree with his answer as he pointed to the store and looked back at him, “In there?!” <br/>Taking a deep breath, he wondered why he even stopped in the first place. <br/>It seemed the silence spoke for itself, as Kid’s jaw didn’t quite seem to stay in place. <br/>“How is your girlfriend doing?” Killer seemed to be the smarter of the two, which didn’t bode well for the younger of them. “She’s sick, got back last night, and is all but dead on the coach.” <br/>Kid sent them both an a shocked stare, “You have a girlfriend-“ <br/>“Why else would I have been in there?” Law pointed to the shop he just excited.<br/>However, Kid continued as if he was just putting the pieces together. “And she’s real. And Killer met her?”<br/>Maybe he should just leave while he still had the chance to…<br/>“Yes, sorry I forgot to tell you.” Killer though, had no such option. </p>
<p>Kid was back to just staring at him in disbelief, “How come there is a physical human being out there that likes you enough to willingly date a dude like you?!” <br/>He didn’t see the need to dignify that question with an answer, so he left them there. </p>
<p>:::::::::::::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How? Well, so far, he wasn’t quite sure if they were dating or not. Cuddling up on the coach watching movies, sleep in the same bed, going out to eat, and just spending a lot of time together, yes. They did all that.<br/>But they didn’t kiss, hold hands unless she was scared, and grabbed his… <br/>However, she usually stayed with him whenever she came to town for a visit. <br/>Knew all his friends, habits, and had become someone he constantly kept in touch with. They usually talked at least once a week, she had a few clothes permanently in his closet, and stolen a few shelfs in the bathroom. All their friends knew that if she was in town, the best place to look for her was at his apartment, and after a few accidental opening of doors, he had seen her naked enough what she looked like, and she wasn’t shy about it, at least not around him.  </p>
<p>She knew more about his life than he had dared to tell anyone else, and he knew more of hers than she had willingly told anyone else… But they had never discussed what they were doing. They just did them.<br/>He walked up the stairs, hoping that the little extra time outside his apartment might help clear his mind. He had gone out bra shopping for her, as the old one was “-currently trying to murder me-” as she put it. </p>
<p>And just a few moment ago, she was once again referred to as his girlfriend. This time by Killer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::::::::::::::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly making his way to the kitchen, he put a kettle on the stove and found two cups, and some honey, ginger and lemon. If nothing else, she could have some sympathy from him. <br/>It had been a rough trip home, and she had been dead on her feet when he picked her up. </p>
<p>Girlfriend. </p>
<p>He liked that word. <br/>Maybe he should have asked her first, but then again, it had been just them for… two years now. So either neither of them bothered to tell the other that it was them, or they just fell back into their usual routine. Where according to their friends, they might as well be dating. </p>
<p>The water was boiling, so he made quick work of pouring it into their cups, and moved with practised ease into the living room. <br/>Too many boxes, he should really get into unpacking properly. </p>
<p>Unmoved. Still clutching the pillow he had all but shoved at her so she could put it under her head for support. Stubborn as always. How she had managed to physically fold herself into a small ball, he’d ask her later, but it did not look comfortable. </p>
<p>Setting the mugs down he put on a movie, and nudged her a little. <br/>No reaction.<br/>No surprise from him either, but then again, better to start off slow, if she had been somewhat on her way to waking up, him shaking the living daylights out of her would have given him a huge head ache, and her some unneeded exercise. </p>
<p>“Hey, wake up.” She did.<br/>He was lucky that was all it took, but the glossy eyes that found his were too tired to register much. So, he helped her stretch out on the sofa, hoping it would help a little, not being a small ball of fire.  Dragged the pillow out of her grasp and put it under her head.</p>
<p>She turned and snuggled up to him. <br/>Leaving him to stand there, bent like a broken tree, with a feverish koala hanging onto him. </p>
<p>“I made some tea.” He tried, but she didn’t seem care, just pulled at his sweater, “Come down and join me.” A demand, no questions, and who was he to resist? <br/>She was back with him. <br/>If he got sick, well, then he’d just deal with it, and stay home with her. <br/>Then it could be her turn to play doctor.</p>
<p>Pulling off his sweater, he scooted in behind her, and prepared to watch the movie, it seemed he was alone in that sentiment, as she buried her head in his chest and just like that, she was out again. <br/>It was nice cuddling with her. Even if she was too hot and there weren’t enough room for them to lie far enough apart to let him keep cool, so he was enveloped in her feverish heat. <br/>Oh well… At least she was under the blankets and he was just next to her. <br/>The movie was playing, she slept, and the tea was slowly cooling on the table in front of them. He couldn’t say he care much about the movie, but it was just them. <br/>No one else was around, and it was nice to have her to himself, because he rarely did have her alone during their waking hours. </p>
<p>“Nami?” He tried, if he was going to do it, he’d rather she be asleep, at least until he figured out how to tell her when she was awake. <br/>Nothing.<br/>Asleep still. <br/>Good.</p>
<p>The words came back, and he took a breath, “I love you.” <br/>It felt good to let it out, to tell her his feelings.<br/>“Please stay with me, I don’t want you to leave again… I love you.”  He squeezed her slightly and kissed her forehead. <br/>It would be nice if she stayed with him … Girlfriend. <br/>Yup, he’d ask her, he’d take a leap of fate and sit her down when she got better again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A stolen heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FOR THE ONE WHO COMMENTTED! THANK YOU! &lt;3 YOU KEEP ME GOING!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The annoyed glare she sent him made a pleasurable shiver go down his back.<br/>
Luck had been on his side and he had gotten a hold of her before she could do much, so there wouldn’t be any lightning before she either got her hands loose or handcuffs taking him down within the next few moments.<br/>
“I hate you.” Dead. No fire.<br/>
She was annoyed, which he could understand, yet, he couldn’t let such a golden opportunity go… Even if he should.<br/>
Wishing to know what it was about her that drove the damned woman to defy his every desire, even if she was the one who started their little game. “Good to know, care to tell me why?” He leaned in closer.<br/>
The narrow eyes, and stiffening posture told him she knew what his next move would be. </p><p>Predictable? Yes, but oh so pleasurable.</p><p>Pushing his lips to hers, he found himself grinning at her half-lidded eyes.<br/>
“You could do so much more on the legal side of the game.-“ he kissed her again, “Think about-“ why did her lips have so be so soft. “You taste like tangerines.” </p><p>“Trafalgar,” this time she stole a kiss. Brown eyes were staring into his own, damned woman, what spell had she cast upon him to make her so damned irresistible?<br/>
“I want to take you away from them and show you that you’d fit a lot better as a criminal.” </p><p>“What if you could do more as a marine?” He laughed, kissing her again.</p><p>Beautiful, “That is one thing I never will be. The world government betrayed be once, I am not giving them a second chance.” It was funny.<br/>
He had willingly given her all his pieces, she knew his past, just as he knew hers, yet… Neither of them had used that to their advantage. </p><p>She could have stopped much, forced him to change his plans, yet she kept as far away from battle and him as she could. Leaving him to hunt her down, and like now, force her to talk to him.<br/>
Pushing her up a wall, hands above her head, and defiance in her eyes, as she boldly opposed him was hot. But the thought of her joining their side, to be a criminal and just letting to go of the one thing that held her back from him.</p><p>That. Would be paradise. </p><p>“Thanks for treating my crew with dignity,” another kiss stolen, “it’s nice to know there are some within the navy that are decent.”<br/>
She pushed up against him, lips crashing into his, hard, and a foot stepped on his.<br/>
He let out a low curse, her hands found their freedom and were soon wrapped around his neck. Her mouth opened, and he pushed her harder against the wall. </p><p>Damned woman, why did she have to choose the navy? Of all the things a beautiful, talented woman like her could do, she chose the thing that forced her to hide large parts of her personality, desires and habits.<br/>
Yet.<br/>
He couldn’t argue with the benefits.<br/>
Breaking in and making out with the enemy was rather fun. </p><p>And it being the ever infamous Nami made it even more amusing.<br/>
Many had seen her for her beauty, and she had even tricked people into surrendering. People just couldn’t shut up about her body long enough to know the devilish ways of her mind.<br/>
She still kept her skills as a pick pocket top notch, even if she wasn’t supposed to… </p><p>“You should-“ she took a deep breath as her hands pushed him off her, “get going before anyone suspects anything.”<br/>
She was right.<br/>
Leaving would be better.<br/>
However, he hadn’t had enough, and what were pirates if not greedy?<br/>
“Just a little more.” </p><p>He let her decide and accepted the few kisses she left him with.<br/>
“Run before they find you again, damn pirate.” She shoved him through the door, closing it behind him. </p><p>Footsteps, “Ms Nami! Have you seen Trafalgar Law anywhere?!” It would seem the navy was in bad shape, if the huffing and puffing was anything to go by. </p><p>“What! You mean to tell me the surgeon of death is running around?! How come I wasn’t informed before now?!” Furry.<br/>
She was quite the little actress when she put her mind to it.<br/>
Loud, angry and moving fast away from him and dragging them with her to the prison holt, far away, giving them plenty of time to escape. Which they did. </p><p>Courtesy of Nami, as a strange twisted sense of thanks, he often left the treasure and a small sign of thanks on her person. It had worked quite well so far.<br/>
Yet, the beating heart in his hands reminded him of the frailty of their unspoken agreement.<br/>
After all.<br/>
She might like her heart back one day.</p><p>Funny how she never seemed to care about asking for it.<br/>
Or even try to get him to tell her where it was hidden.<br/>
Just let him keep it, as if it wasn’t worth anything to her. </p><p>Next time.<br/>
He quietly promised himself, he’d steal her away.<br/>
The damned navy didn’t even know what they had in their hands.<br/>
But let her go wherever she wished, doing small time jobs, and running errands, like a small-time pawn. </p><p>They didn’t know she could navigate, or how good she was at it.<br/>
Hell! They didn’t even know the woman could draw maps. Or fight!  </p><p>She might not have much in the sense of defence, but she was clever, strategic, and didn’t give two shits about fighting fair.<br/>
He had seen her take down an entire pirate crew herself, only to make a delusional captain take all the credit for it. The man even believing himself to have done it.<br/>
Silver tongued devil.<br/>
And who wanted to be known for being taken down by a delicate little marine, who was well known for being a nonfighter? She had built a reputation on being delicate and pretty, all while she picked pockets and done whatever she felt like.<br/>
With little to no repercussions, as she was rarely caught, and when she was, it was often by pirates, who had no need to sell her out. It did help that she was one of the nicer marines you could end up in jail with.<br/>
No continual abuse, maybe a few verbal slaughters but still, she was nice enough to offer human fucking decency. The woman was a part of the ever shrinking number of marines who cared to do so. </p><p> </p><p>“Captain?” Penguin came in, Law forced himself to refocus.</p><p>Turning around, he was unsure what Penguin was doing, he looked, almost… Unsure about it himself. “There was a woman at the navy fort, she asked me to give you this, when you came.”<br/>
A small note rested in his hand. </p><p>“Woman?” Playing oblivious was easier than admitting he was messing around with a member of the navy. He wasn’t even sure what her status was.<br/>
Maybe he should find that out…</p><p>“Yes, she called herself Nami, and said that it was important to hide this, and that no one else needed to see, know or hear about it. Even asked me to not tell you she gave it to me.”<br/>
He lifted a brow and took the note. </p><p>That woman was a tricky one.<br/>
One moment you think you’ve figured out something about her, the next, she gives your first mate a map, and vivre card. One that didn’t lead to her. But had a small heart in one corner.<br/>
“Did she tell you anything as to where and what is here?” He asked, looking at the map.</p><p>Penguin simply answered, “She said you’d find your heart there. A good trade for mine.” And just like that, they had their new heading.</p><p>It might be a trick, one hell of a trap, or…<br/>
A heart. </p><p>The one thing she knew he would think was impossible... He had died. Right?</p><p>“Fuck! I should have kidnapped her.”<br/>
Penguin laughed, “Sorry captain, you can get your girlfriend next time.” And left. </p><p>Law froze.<br/>
They knew?! </p><p> </p><p>Hunting down Penguin was easy, getting him alone though…<br/>
“You know, you could have told us,” Penguin started, and it seemed the rest of them had agreed to make it all the much worse by telling him all together.<br/>
Sachi continued, “She’s nice, a marine, sure, but hell. You two could figure that one out together.”<br/>
He wasn’t sure if he wanted to escape or cut them all into pieces and-what? It didn’t change that he liked her, and she liked him.<br/>
However, his crew seemed too quick to accept it. </p><p>“How long have you known?” Was he that oblivious to how they looked to others? What kind of trouble would he get her into if the marine’s saw it that way too?<br/>
Ikkaku seemingly had decided to break the silence and pushed him into a chair. Fuck. He wanted to run, but that would only make him seem more guilty… Of what? Liking another human being? Yes. </p><p>“Since we saw you two. You rarely care to talk to marines, and a single one all alone on the docs, not calling for help or getting cut into pieces-“<br/>
“-Proves nothing-“ Ikkaku glared him back into silence, “-and you don’t have a habit of making out with strangers, let alone random marine’s that cross your path.” </p><p>She had fooled him into believing she wasn’t one.<br/>
‘I’m just a cat burglar on my way to rob an asshole who is just too rich for his own good right now.’ She had smiled. He knew her then, and had worked a bit with her. So it wouldn’t be a far fetched story.<br/>
When he found out she was a marine, he was shocked, but kept quiet. She wasn’t quite the ordinary type of marine. Rather choosing side after hearing out their side and quite good at framing people. Something the abusive asshole that kept kicking him had experienced quite quickly.<br/>
What kind of game was she playing? Well, he wished he knew too! All he knew was that they were messing around whenever they found one another, and she often tried to avoid him, as they had come dangerously close to being caught a few too many times. </p><p> </p><p>“When?”<br/>
There were a few too many times of making out over the years to figure out which one.<br/>
“Three months ago…” Ikkaku seemed to be catching on. </p><p>Penguin shot up now, “Captain, how long have you two been doing whatever the hell you two are doing?” </p><p>Might as well get it over with. “Two years.”<br/>
Silence. </p><p>“Told you.” Jean Bart seemed to be just as invested as the rest of the crew, “Take it easy captain, Nami is a good girl. When you’re on her good side. I knew her before I joined up here.” To which Law wondered once again. Why did she know so many pirates, if she hated them as much as she claimed to?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>